


Under the Lights

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Nat is soft, carnival date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Both the detective and Nat are soft for each other.
Relationships: Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096511
Kudos: 7





	Under the Lights

Not a single moment from Nat's past could compare to the overwhelming sense of joy that flooded her body as she strolled hand in hand with the detective. The sensation of supple skin caressing her own had been a welcomed surprise, initiated as Eve sought to entwine their fingers. This alone had brought a smile to Nat's lips, although it was the unexpected tender tracing of her knuckles that had her suppressing a shiver. 

It was as if their surroundings disappeared as the brunette honed in on Eve's captivating presence. She allowed her gaze to wander, drinking in the sight of the detective's mesmerising beauty. Eve was utterly breath-taking under the illumination of iridescent fairy lights strung high above their heads. Every shade of colour only served to highlight her alluring features. Her auburn hair shimmered as it fluttered in the light autumn breeze and eyes shone are grey iris' flitted across the crowds before them.

So caught up in the moment Nat seemingly forgot to keep walking, her body stuck in place on the ground. Sensing a tug of resistance Eve whipped around, concern causing her brow to furrow. Although after no apparent threat or issue was observed, her pensive expression eased once more into a smile, one she only ever directed at Nat. Slowly her detective sauntered back to stand in front of her, all the while Nat's heart began to thud incessantly loud within her own ears. She practically felt it leap in her chest as Eve's free hand rose, coming to a stop on her cheek, a thumb stroking along the sharp edge of her jaw. 

"You okay?" The tone was both teasing and genuine; Nat knew that her detective was perceptive, and she was already aware that it wasn't the carnival that made her pause. Playing along with Eve's plan, Nat couldn't help selfishly indulge in her own desires. She nudged her cheek further into the redhead's hand and turning inward; she pressed a gentle kiss to her palm. Nat relished in the jump of Eve's heartbeat with the gesture and blush that spread across freckled cheeks.

She moved closer, the distance between them almost indistinguishable. Nat muttered, "I am always okay when I'm with you," before she kissed her forehead. Instead of flustering Eve further, she turned her warm brown gaze down only to catch a glimpse of the brightest smile she had ever come across. Dismissive of who may see them and of the rumours that would circulate, Eve, rose on her tiptoes planting her lips firmly against Nat's.

That was one moment Nat wouldn't trade for the world as she wrapped the younger woman's frame in her arms. She adored the tender hand that cupped her cheek as though she were made of glass and the other that tangled in her brown locks. Even when they parted, both left breathless; the detective couldn't help but get the last word in, "And I always feel safe with you, darling."


End file.
